Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for passing a line through a wall in a moisture tight manner, wherein the arrangement comprises a passage surrounding the line in the mounted position, as well as to a corresponding method. In the following, the term line is intended to be referred to as a single line as well as to sets of lines.
Description of Related Art
In particular in a motor vehicle, a plurality of different lines are used. For example, electrical elements or devices must be supplied with current. Among the electrical elements are, for example, the light diodes in headlights or rear lights, motors to raise and lower the windows, for controlling the rear view mirrors, illumination of the dashboard, sensors and control devices. Other systems, for example the windshield wiper system, must be supplied with liquid. By means of electrical lines, the electrical elements are, in the known manner, frequently combined in cable trees or cable sets connected to a central unit arranged in the chassis. The cable sets may also contain signal lines. Liquids must be transported by means of flexible or rigid lines.
Frequently, the lines must be placed in a motor vehicle in various areas and can extend across these various areas. For example, the lines extend through sealed dry areas and non-insulated areas permeable to water of the chassis. The lines must pass through areas hermetically sealed from one another by separating walls. For example, there is a dry area in a motor vehicle door in which moisture can enter underneath the raising and lowering windowpane. The lines can also be passed through an outer wall, for example, by trailer hitches or by supply mounted illuminating systems.
The separating walls between such different areas, which for example consist of the sheet metal of the vehicle chassis, where the outer walls must be traversed by the line without the hermetically sealed separation between the different areas being impaired. In order to ensure a sealed passage, for example, simple rubber sleeves or multipart plastic passages are used which are placed on the line before the installation or the completion of the same. The passage through the wall or the separating wall can also be foamed with insulation material.
EP 2 008 875 A1 describes a passage for an electrical line through a wall of an electrical device which is composed of an adapter, a sealing ring and a clamping member. The adapter has a pipe piece which extends through the hole in the wall and a flange which is fixed to the wall by means of being bolted, locked into place or bayonet fitted. The pipe piece has an expanded portion which extends into the interior of the device, wherein a comb shaped component (the clamping member) can be engaged, wherein the comb shaped member serves to separate the lines within the passage.